


One Word, One Look, One Taste, One Touch

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One word, one look, one taste, one touch." That's all Sirius wants. And it's enough to nearly drive him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word, One Look, One Taste, One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

1\. One word.

That's all you want to hear. One word. You look at him anxiously, him with his hands clenched in his lap, his faces tilted downward so that his fringe falls into his eyes. He hasn't spoken since you told him, just sat there on his bed, not meeting your eyes. You can hear his ragged breathing, great shuddering gulps of air, and you wait for him to get himself under control. You wait patiently-probably more patiently than you've ever waited before-watching him.

You know you love him. You've known for years, ever since you looked at him, and seemed to wake up, see the way his brown hair is more honey-coloured, how slender yet strong his hands are, how much gold is in his brown eyes, and how he always seemed to have a special smile just for you. You wanted something special just for him too. And you found it, the perfect gift, something that can make him laugh and smile to the end of his days. Something that he will love and treasure, just as you love and treasure him.

Of course, it's all dependant upon his acceptance. He has the power to light the flame inside you, or blow it out. Whichever he chooses will change your life irrevocably. And all you need is one little word.

He is sitting, still silent, lost in thought. You watch him, biting your lip. Then you blink, and he's no longer staring at his lap. No, now he's staring at you. Now those golden eyes are lit up with a flame of their own, and you gaze at him, mesmerised, and you can't look away. You don't want to look away. You want to stare into that molten gold forever, and even that's not long enough. His lips start forming words. One word.

"Yes."

2\. One look

That's all it takes. One look. One look from him and your legs turn to jelly, your stomach flip-flops, and your breath hitches. One glance from him over your body and you're on fire, unwilling an unable to put it out. He simply has to look at you with those impassioned eyes, and you'll do whatever he wants.

One look, and you're a goner. You drown in a pool of gold flame, your eyes on his as he moves closer. Your eyes on his as his face tilts forward and you receive his kiss, the warmth spreading through the whole of your body. His hand moves into your hair, running through silky black strands as he brings you closer and your tongue dances with his. He's heat, and you bask in it, want to bask in it forever. And there's no reason why you shouldn't. You know he wants the same; his eyes say so. His eyes promise forever and beyond, and your own promise the same. One look, shared between the both of you, shares enough for one conversation between people not as intimately connected as you two are. As you two always will be.

One look sets you on fire, and one look quenches you again. One look, those eyes drifting hungrily over your body. And that one look freezes you in place, that one look sets you free. In one look, he promises you forever, and you return that one look, promising the same.

3\. One taste

That's what you want. One taste. To run your tongue down his body, taking in the sweat and the salt. It is your favourite taste, because it is his. His hand that's tangled in your hair, pressing you closer to him as your lips dance over his body, as your tongue teases his nipples, as your mouth finds his and you drink him in.

At one taste of his lips, you're begging for more. One stroke of his tongue against your own, and you want to devour him, and keep his taste inside you for all eternity. You want the taste of the salt on his skin on your tongue, and as you kiss your way down his chest, you get it. You pull back just a bit, just long enough to savour it, before down you continue.

At one taste of his cock, you shiver with delight, and he echoes your movement. You swish your tongue up and down and around, wrapping your mouth around it and sucking, wanting more. And then you get more, the hot salty tang of his semen filling your mouth. You savour this too, and when your lips find his again, he savours you.

4\. One touch

That's what you need. One touch. One touch of his skin against yours. One touch of his mouth against yours. One touch of his hands on your cock. One touch, and you're in heaven. You eagerly run hands down where mouth had once been, and he shudders, then returns the gift. He perches above you now, his head close enough to your body that even his short hair brushes against it, and your senses heighten. One brush of soft fingers against your sensitive skin and you want more.

He gives you more. He runs his hands down your sides, up your chest and back, tangling in your hair as he brings you close again and his lips touch yours. You let your hands speak for you, gently cupping his cheek and brushing fingertips across his eyelashes. Your hands seek out warm skin, roving over the finely toned muscle of his arms, legs, chest, back. Watching the ripples play over his skin as he shifts positions. Stroking him wherever you can reach.

One touch of him inside you, and you're gone. Simultaneous touches, his hands on your body, his lips on your neck, his cock inside you. One last touch, and you're screaming your ecstasy as he shouts his release. The touch of your bodies against each other as he slumps on top of you, and you hold each other closer.

One word, one look, one taste, one touch. Just enough to drive you insane and keep you wanting more. But you love him, and that's why just one word, one look, one taste, and one touch are enough to drive you mad.


End file.
